


Schiocco di dita.

by xAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3000, Death, Italian fanfic, Last fight, Major character death - Freeform, Pepper Potts is the strongest., SPOILER AVENGERS ENDGAME, Sadness, best character ever, morte di un personaggio, poor little margot, thanos thank to be endend by tony bc otherwise I woul kill you with my bare hands, tony is the best of all the superheroes ever existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAngel/pseuds/xAngel
Summary: [ATTENZIONE! SPOILER DI AVENGERS ENDGAME: EVITATE LA LETTURA SE NON AVETE VISTO IL FILM.][Iron Man!center//Point of view]Gli ultimi istanti della battaglia di Iron Man contro Thanos, l'ultimo schiocco di dita con il Guanto dell'Infinito.Dal testo: "Ti è costato tutto, ma hai salvato il mondo."





	Schiocco di dita.

Schiocco di dita. 

_ "Whatever it takes." _

_ _

Avviene in un attimo. 

Ti rialzi dal colpo che ti è stato inferto poco prima e, senza avere neanche il tempo di metabolizzare ciò che sta per accadere, avvengono intorno a te _tre_ cose.

La _prima_ è che Carol, la vostra nuova compagna di squadra e quasi imbattibile Captain Marvel, è finita al suolo stremata per via di un attacco di Thanos.   
La _seconda_ è che quest'ultimo è riuscito nuovamente ad avere in suo possesso il guanto completo di gemme che ha causato la morte di milioni di persone innocenti. 

La _terza_ consiste nell'accorgerti che il Dottor Strange ti sta guardando e, con sguardo piuttosto vacuo, ti sta ricordando che vi è un'unica possibilità di salvare tutti.   
Una sola possibilità  di vittoria.   
Una su quattordici milioni* di scenari possibili in cui però avreste sempre perso.

Respiri affaticato guardandolo, senti il sangue ribollire nelle vene. 

Tocca a te. 

Non l'avresti mai detto, proprio tu che un tempo possedevi la più grande industria di armi da guerra, sei divenuto l'unica opportunità  che ha questo mondo di sopravvivere.

Da questo momento tutto corre, tutto è sfuocato intorno a te.   
Il tuo obiettivo è uno soltanto e non ti importa più di ciò che sta avvenendo intorno. 

_ Se schiocchi le dita perderai tutto.   
Se non agisci, il mondo cesserà  di esistere.  _

__

Riesci con uno stratagemma a rubare le gemme del potere dal guanto un istante prima che il tuo nemico schiocchi nuovamente le dita.   
Noti immediatamente, una volta che Thanos ha provato a compiere -adesso senza alcun risultato- quel gesto, l'espressione sul suo viso che si tramuta da determinata a perduta, sconcertata. 

Non riesci a ridere di fronte a quell'incredulità  però.   
Nella tua mente vige solo il viso della tua bellissima bambina, il suo ultimo abbraccio e il volto di tua moglie che, con tutta la pazienza di questo mondo, non ha mai smesso di amarti, nemmeno per un istante. 

_ "Vi amo tremila anche io"�  _ pensi. 

Poi alzi il viso, guardi in faccia il nemico più potente contro cui abbiate mai dovuto lottare e... 

Schiocchi le dita. 

Ti è costato tutto, ma hai salvato il mondo. 

***

_ Angolo autrice.  _

__

_ Sono uscita dalla sala giusto qualche ora fa e stento a credere che il mio personaggio preferito sia morto. Non me ne capacito.  _

_ Di conseguenza, ho deciso di buttare giù queste quattro righe. Spero che vi piacciano.  _

__

_ *: non ricordo precisamente il numero di scenari visionati dal Dottor Strange al momento. Nel caso in cui tal numero fosse errato, vi prego di dirmelo in un commento affinché possa sistemarlo.  _

_ Dedicata al più grande eroe Marvel (e non solo) di tutti i tempi,   
vi auguro una buonanotte così.  _

_ Angel _ 


End file.
